User talk:Karlamon9
Gloverboy block I've blocked User:Gloverboy21, I've left a message explaining why on his user page here. I could have made a rash decision but for the most I think it is the best thing that could have been done (you also know his history here). --SN 20:21, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :I think that will teach him a lesson.--Karlamon9 02:13, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Icepedia :Hello! :My name is Misha. I'm russian and I badly speak English. I'm founder of the Icepedia - this is russian analogue this encyclopedia. :Whether I can help something? ::You have a link to the wiki?--Karlamon9 09:45, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Has not understood? Forgive that vanished - there were many important issues with registration. And please, write messages on my page of discussion.Оби Ван Кеноби 15:21, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::By the way, you how the system with the selected images on header page operates could not explain. Them change or not? And if change - that as? I apologise for possible errors.Оби Ван Кеноби 15:29, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::And?Оби Ван Кеноби 04:32, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Re:You have a link to the wiki? ::Has not understood? ::PS:On header page there is a section "Featuredd image". There there is an image. It varies or not?Оби Ван Кеноби 05:24, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Оби Ван Кеноби, only admins (Karlamon9 and SNA) are allowed to edit the page.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 13:04, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Ice Age scripts Karlamon, have you every thought of upload the scripts of the ice age movies here? Jurassic Park and Tremors wiki do it, so we could. We could place a template called "Script Fairuse", which I already have a view source for. Respond on my talk page, and tell me what you think.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 20:10, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Adding full scripts could be a good idea, but because of copyright reasons from Fox, it isn't safe to do so here.--Karlamon9 05:42, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well, if it's not safe here to do it, then why do the two I mentioned do it?--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 11:27, June 24, 2010 (UTC) from Gloverboy21 to Karlamon9 I'm back and this time I'll do my fan pages properly and won't steal from denvent art. But Karlamon9, i don't want you agreeing with SNA about me deserving being blocked. Or teaching me a lesson. That was between me and SNA. The countdown Hi. I am Benisawesome, a main user on the Ben 10 Wiki. I was just visiting when I saw the countdown on Ice Age Continental Drift. Do you happen to know how to put that on a page? It would be really helpful. Thanks,--Benisawesome 20:37, June 23, 2010 (UTC) This is a message he left me, but I didn't know how to set it to what he wants. So I moved it to your page. Here's the link: Ben10 wiki --ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 21:25, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Featured templates? Are you going to chose the featured article and image for the main page? I noticed you have reviewed anything there all month, why?--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 23:06, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :I have place my votes now. Thanks for reminding me.--Karlamon9 10:57, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Ice Age 4 plot I found the plot for the fourth Ice Age here: The Movie Insider It says: "The 4th installment of the "Ice Age" franchise sees Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie and Scrat frozen solid and accidentally defrosted in a museum in present day." Should I put this on the article or not, I can't really tell if it's an official source or not.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 16:39, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't add it. It's just the rumored Th4w plot.--Karlamon9 19:52, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Infobox film template I received help from wikia community, the IMDb links should now work. --SN 01:26, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Sid Image I've looked in the DVDs of the Ice Age Trilogy for a new, better image for Sid but he's always with other characters or moving a lot (thus making the screenshot blurry), but do you think Ice Cavern 3.png can replace the actual one of the Sid article? --SN 01:31, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think that image would be suitable for the article because he looks sad in it and thats not really his personality. It would be better there was an image that shows his goofed expression.--Karlamon9 03:33, July 19, 2010 (UTC)